


He's Perfect

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Touchy-Feely, Sometimes Silly, BDSM Stuff [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom John, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Lestrade, Office Blow Jobs, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gives John an impromptu blow job in Lestrade's office while Lestrade is off making coffee. Donovan figures it out and distracts Lestrade just long enough for them to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Perfect

Lestrade stood, stretching his arms over his head. “I'm for coffee. Anyone else?” Both John and Sherlock nodded. “The coffee maker is out. I'll have to go to another floor to get it. You two keep working.”

Sherlock muttered something under his breath, not looking up at the older man, his attention completely on the folders he was flicking through. That changed, however, the moment the door shut. His head snapped up and an enormous, lecherous grin made its way onto his face. Before John had a chance to react, Sherlock was on him.

“Boy!”

“Please, sir,” he practically begged.

The doctor glanced at the door and then pushed his boy off his lap. “On your knees. You'd best be quick.”

Sherlock worked fast to open John's jeans. Fleetingly, he wondered at what point the sound of a zip being undone had become erotic. With a shrug, Sherlock pulled the doctor's jeans and pants down around his thighs so he could perform the task properly.

“Just get your mouth around my cock,” John hissed.

Grinning seductively, Sherlock leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around John's slowly hardening length. Well, it was hardening slowly until Sherlock's warmth engulfed him.

John looked down at the sight of Sherlock between his legs. Dark curls bounced as the detective bobbed up and down on the Dom's cock. John grabbed those curls with both hands, deciding he didn't care if they got caught, he had to slow this down. It would only be Greg that would walk in on them, anyway.

“Oi, boy, slow it down, I want to savour this.”

“Mmm,” he mumbled, grazing his teeth along his Dom's cock.

John held Sherlock so that just the head of his cock was in his boy's mouth. “Suck on that, boy. Show me how much you want the rest.” He let him be for a moment before pushing him off completely. “Which other floor is Greg likely to go to?”

“3rd, sir,” the detective didn't take his eyes from John's cock.

“How long is he likely to be?”

He rolled his eyes. “7 minutes, sir.”

“Mm, good. Then you can kiss it. From balls to tip, pet.” John shoved his jeans and pants even lower so he could spread his thighs.

Sherlock smiled and placed his lips against his Dom's bollocks, kissing them with just a touch of tongue. When he reached the tip, the doctor let him swallow him down properly.

There was a hand on the handle, the door rattling and then Sally's voice.

“B-” John cleared his throat. “Ahem, busy. Come back in oh, say, 10 minutes.” He looked down at his blushing sub. His pet really was pretty like that, all debauched looking and embarrassed.

They could hear Sally's little 'oh' of understanding as she pulled her hand from the handle. It was followed by the sound of her heals clicking as she walked away.

“Finish me off, boy, there's no way I'm hiding that back in my pants.

“Um, sir, could I have a minute?” Sally asked, as the DI passed, a plastic tray with three coffees on it.

“Sure. Just let me drop these coffees off first.”

Donovan grabbed him by the arm and would have caused the coffees to slosh over if it weren't for the plastic lids on the cups. “Sorry, gov, but this really can't wait.”

“I've got an impatient Holmes in my office,” Greg countered. “I'm sure whatever it is can wait another thirty seconds for me to placate him.”

Sally looked around, frantically for something, anything to distract him with. Her eyes fell on a morgue report that had just come in. She grabbed the tray from Greg and set it on her desk, then handed him the report.

The DI looked at it, flicking through the file briefly, he paused to read a separate paragraph. “It was Wilkinson, I said it was, as did Sherlock.”

Sherlock chuckled around John's cock. The Dom thought it was an interesting sensation, but he wondered what had caused it. “Pet? What's so amusing?”

The sub pulled off, rubbing his cheek against John's firm erection. “It's been 9 minutes, sir. Something, rather, someone has distracted Lestrade. Need I tell you who?”

“God. I can't believe we've been playing for so long. I'm about to burst.” The doctor turned Sherlock's mouth back towards his cock. “Finish me off, quick, boy, and don't spill a drop.”

“Sir, wait!”

Greg turned back to Sally. She looked almost panicked.

“You really need to read the whole thing,” she urged.

He frowned, picking the tray up again.

“Why? It's just another report to add to the list, throw it on my desk later I'll sort it tonight.” This time, he walked away, ignoring her protests.

Sally ran to get ahead of him and threw herself between her boss and the door. “Sir, you really don't want to go in there right now.”

The door swung inward. “Finally Gavin. Does it take that long to climb a set of stairs at your age, I'll remember not to let that happen.”

“Shut it, you prick.” He pushed passed him and placed the tray on the desk.

Sherlock winked at the sergeant as he closed the door.

Greg was looking down at the files. “What the bloody hell have you two been up to? Sherlock's still on the same page as when I left and you have managed to go back a page,” he added to the doctor.

John blushed, but Greg didn't notice. “Caffeine deprivation, I suppose.” He took the coffee the DI handed to him.

When Greg went to hand a cup to Sherlock, the younger man waved him off. “Need to run to the loo. Got to wash my hands.”

The DI couldn't interpret Sherlock's enigmatic look, so he glanced at John who had gone passed red to purple. “You alright there, mate?”

“Fine, just... fine.”

Sherlock paused in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder. “Oh, Lestrade. John isn't fine. He's perfect.”


End file.
